


Ransom

by BabyBat (BabyBatsCreations)



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: AU, Adult Peter Parker, Begging, Bondage, Degradation, Kidnapping, M/M, Prince!Peter, Rough Sex, Smut, Threats of Violence, Verbal Humiliation, romnoncon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2019-10-12 07:11:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17462969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyBatsCreations/pseuds/BabyBat
Summary: Tony has been a bandit his whole life. When Prince Peter wanders into the man's clutches, he sees the perfect opportunity to retire early.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please read the warnings <3
> 
> I might write a part two so maybe look forward to that?

“You can’t do this! You’ll be hanged when they catch you,” Peter barked. The boy grit his teeth as the bandit tightened the ropes around his arms and knotted it.

“Sweetheart, you’ll find that I can do whatever I want. Especially when you’re all tied up.” Tony flicked the end of his nose. A deadly glare shined on the prince’s doll like face.

“Kidnapping royal blood is treason. My guard will find you and kill you for this.”

“No one’s going to find anyone, precious.” Tony pet his pale cheek. “And the money I get from ransoming you, will take me to the other side of the world where no one cares about the pretty boy prince.”

Peter struggled against the ropes, his long hair bouncing around the crown of his head. He huffed. “Let me go before you regret this.”

“I think, kid, you’re all bark and no bite.”

“I’m not the one you should be worried about.”

“Right, because you’re guard is gonna find us.” Tony’s hand trailed from that blushing cheek to the boy’s pale and skinny neck. “And I’ll be hanged.” His hand tightened.

Peter whimpered. “Please don’t hurt me,” he breathed.

“Are you scared, your Highness?” His thumb brushed over frowning lips. “Don’t worry. This isn’t going to hurt.”

Peter breathing hitched. The fire in his eye was smothered by cold fear. “Please,” he said again.

Tony reached a hand into the brown curls of Peter’s hair and held him still with a tight grip. He carefully unhooked the buttons of Peter’s coat and slid a hand under his tunic. The boy shivered despite the warm hand. His vulnerability increased Tony’s need for aggression.

He took a knife from his belt. Peter shook. “Please- please don’t!”

“Hush, princess. I said I wouldn’t hurt you. Don’t make me change my mind.” He found the collar of Peter’s tunic with the edge of the blade. The sharp metal split the fabric with a harsh tearing sound. Goosebumps rose on the boy’s bare skin as his chest was exposed. Tony licked his lips.

“You,” he breathed. “Are the most beautiful thing I have every laid eyes on.” He sounded almost reverent. “But I can change that if you aren’t a good, well behaved boy.”

A small sound came from the boy’s throat. Tony smiled to himself as his hand explored his soft skin. Peter was so thin yet he was developing quite a bit of muscle here and there. It made him look no less delicate. Tony pulled his head back and kissed the length of his neck. He trailed kisses in a line down his throat then along his collar bone. He bit into the curve of his shoulder, a mark he could take home with him.

Peter whimpered and squirmed. Tony hushed him. “Sorry, sweetheart. I couldn’t help myself. You just look so delicious. I wish I could keep you forever.”

His fingers toyed with waist of the boy’s pants. Then they ran down his crotch, cupping his cock through the fabric. Peter whined and tried to pull away, but Tony twisted his fingers in his hair and pulled him back.

“No no, be a good boy now. Be still for me, Petey.”

“Please stop.” His wide eyes grew teary.

“Doesn’t it feel good when I touch you right here?” Tony rubbed him through the fabric and gave him a gentle squeeze. “Do you ever touch yourself or is that too dirty for your princely hands?”

Peter turned his eyes away refusing to watch or to look the bandit in the face.

Tony smirked. “Do you ever think about someone holding you down while they touch you? Is that what you dream about when you play with your dick? I can feel you hardening up in my hand. Little Peter wants to play. Should I take it out?”

Peter bit his lip and squeezed his eyes shut. A single word slithered off of Tony’s tongue and landed like a knife in the boys chest, “Slut.”

“Please let me go,” Peter begged.

Tony pressed a bit harder. “Why? Does it feel too good? Do you think I could get you off like this, sweetheart?”

“Please… don’t.”

“I think I will. I think I’ll make you cum in your pants and let you sit in it until the Royal Guard comes to rescue you. Then they’ll take the slut prince back to the palace reeking of his own spunk. Twice the payout for me.”

Tony moaned as he had another thought. “I’ll stuff my own inside of you for good measure.”

“No, please.” Peter tried to shake his own, but only managed to bring tears to his own eyes.

Tony turned the boy around and carefully helped him down onto his knees. He bent him over until his face was down in the dirt. Then his fingers curled around the edge of the fabric that hid away the Prince’s perky ass and pulled it down. He licked his lips at the sight of the plump, round, bottom, spreading his cheeks to look at his hole.

Tony groaned. “If that’s not the holy grail of cock sleeves, I don’t know what is.”

He bent down and swiped his tongue over Peter’s opening. The boy whined and squirmed away only to be pulled back as Tony ate him out. The sensation of the man’s tongue against his sensitive hole had him whimpering. Tony kept going until he was sloppy wet, spit dripping down his thighs.

Tony a pressed a finger slowly inside. Peter’s fists clenched and his hole squeezed around the it. “I’d say that’s wet enough, wouldn’t you?”

“Please, please, please,” Peter begged into the dirt. He tried to squirm away, but Tony kept a grip on his thighs. He slapped his ass and Peter froze in shock.

“Be good. Or I will hurt you,” he reminded.

He got his pants down enough to free his dick. He tapped the head against the boy’s hole, then slowly pressed in, savoring the feeling of being encased in such tight, silken, heat. “Oh, sweetheart. I don’t know if I can give you back for all the riches in the kingdom.”

He kept going until he was buried to the hilt and Peter was whimpering in discomfort. He whined as Tony pulled back out, then slowly back in. The friction was mind blowing. This pretty little prince felt better than anyone Tony had ever had.

Tony pulled out again only to thrust back in much quicker. Peter groaned, his back arching hard enough to pull him up off the ground. Tony adjusted himself to plant his boot against the side of his face and press him back down into ground.

“Stay down there. A filthy whore like you deserves to be in the dirt.”

Harsh grip on the boy’s hips, he forgot his promise not to hurt him, fucking him selfishly and pinning him to the ground. The sweet cries that left the boy’s lips only amplified Tony’s pleasure. The tight squeeze of his ass drove him on fucking hard until he groaning, cumming in the prince’s ass, grinding his boot down against his face.

He carefully removed himself from the boy and adjusted their pants. He stood and looked down at the little mess he’d made of the kingdom’s youngest ruler.

Peter turned his head to look up at him in fear and anger. The tread of Tony’s boot marked one side of his face while the other was smeared with mud from where he must have been drooling into the dirt. Tony chuckled to see his cock still half hard under his clothes. He kicked the boy’s thighs open and rubbed Peter’s cock with his boot. The moaned and pressed up against the stimulation.

Tony wanted to outright laugh at the slut he’d made of the prince. He ran his foot back and forth and watched the boy hump against his boot until his beautiful face twisted in pleasure. A high pitched and delicate cry came from his parted lips, then a wet spot spread against the front of his pants.

Tony chuckled and received a glare. “Alright, your Highness,” he mocked. “It’s time to make an exchange.”

As Tony walked away carrying a crate filled with treasure leaving the filthy young prince with the royal guard, he wondered if leaving the country was really what he wanted anymore.


	2. Chapter 2

There was no sign of the man who had kidnapped him. The King sent soldiers out, scouring the lands, but they all came back only with the wrong men. Men that Peter didn't recognize. None of them wore the face that haunted Peter's dreams. That dreams that had him waking up hard, shivering, whining. He wouldn't admit how badly he needed to be touched. That man had broken something inside him.

Peter rarely left his room. It wasn't safe outside of the castle, but he didn't want to wander with guards to watch him anymore than he wanted to be watched. So he left only for meal time, insisting that his tutors visit him in his room. It was the only safe place. The only place that the guards could make certain he wouldn't be harmed. Or at least, that's what Peter believed.

Tony knew better. He knew it as he watched the guards long enough to known when they changed out and slipped right into the castle's side court yard. He scaled the time worn stone and slipped in through Peter's window. And there he was, the most beautiful man in all the lands. The moonlight shined down on that perfect ringlet of curls, those innocent pink links, that pale youthful skin. He must have been hot as he's kicked away his covers and the canopy around the bed was tied open.

Tony climbed up onto the mattress and hovered over the only treasure that was on his mind anymore. He touched the boy's soft cheek. He made a small noise in his sleep. His lips curled up into a smile. Tony grinned.

“That's right, precious. Daddy's home,” he whispered. He took out the rope he'd brought with him. Carefully, he caught one delicate wrist and lifted it up, tying tightly to head of the bed. Mid way through tying the second was when the boy started to stir.

“Wha-” he whined. He blinked his tired eyes in the low light. “What's-” He tried to move his hands, but one was tied tight and the other Tony was just finishing. He gasped, pulling away as their eyes met. “No! No, you can't-!”

Tony covered his mouth. “Shh. You wouldn't want to wake the guards would you, your Highness? They won't appreciate a bratty prince who doesn't let them sleep.”

Peter's pretty eyes were quickly tearing up. “No, please,” he sobbed. “Please leave me alone. You got your coin. Leave me be.”

“How could I leave when I have such a pretty whore waiting for me? I took your virginity, that means I get to keep you now right? That's what they would do with a woman.”

Peter glared through the tears. “Let me go or I'll scream. My guards will be in in seconds.”

“Do it, princeling. Go ahead.” Tony slid his sword from the sheath at his hip. “I'll kill them all and I'll still come back to this bed to take you.”

Peter whimpered. He turned his head away, sniffling.

“Aw, don't be like that, sweetheart. It felt good didn't it? Being my little whore? We both know what a slut you are. You love it when I touch you.” He watched the boy's tear stained face as he trailed a greedy hand over his chest. He pinched a nipple through the fabric of his nightdress and listened to the sweet whine he made.

With the flick of his wrist, the blade still in his hand caught the neckline of the fabric and tore it. Peter sobbed in fear. “Oh hush, did that hurt you?”

“No,” Peter sniffled. “Please don't hurt me.”

“You know I won't as long as you're a good boy. Can you do that, sweetheart?” Tony asked and Peter nodded his head. “Good.” He put away his sword. “Now, there'll be no calling for guards or acting out. Do you understand me?”

Peter nodded again.

“That's a good little prince,” Tony mocked. He let his hand smooth over Peter's bare chest, then back over the fabric where it still covered between his legs. He gasped dramatically as he felt the boy's cock. “Why you little whore,” he smirked. “You're stiffening up.”

“I'm not,” Peter blushed. Tony stroked him and Peter bit his lip. “Please,” he said.

“Please what, sweetheart? Make you cum again?” Peter shook his head. “Then what?”

“Please don't...” He squeezed his eyes shut.

“Come on, dearest. You're a prince. You should be more articulate than that.”

He whined. “Please don't put it inside me again.”

Tony stifled a groan. Oh, he liked that very much, the teary eyed boy begging and whining. He wanted more of that, but he wanted to make him squirm some more first. “Don't put what inside you?” he repeated. With Peter chewing his lip, he could see the boy's discomfort and it only made his cock throb with excitement.

“Your cock,” he finally breathed.

Tony got right in his face so that they were nose to nose. Peter looked up at him with wide eyes. “Don't put my cock where, princess?”

“Please,” he sobbed, fussing quietly.

Tony kicked his legs apart and slipped between them. He let the bulge in his pants press against Peter's ass and he rocked himself against it.

“There! Please!” he begged.

Tony grabbed a fist full of his hair. “Where, Peter?” he barked in his ear.

“In my ass!” he squeezed, suddenly sobbing. Tony couldn't help taking him in a kiss, harsh and rough. He bit his bottom lip until he cried again.

“You make me so fucking hard, sweetheart. Do you know that?” He rutted himself against Peter's trembling body.

“Please don't,” Peter whimpered, looking away.

“Well, I have to put it somewhere. You got me hard and you have to deal with the consequences now don't you?” The boy was pretty enough that Tony was sure he could cum in his pants like this if he kept pressing against him. “Where should I put it if not in your ass?”

The boy looked at him strangely. Tony smiled, endeared by his innocence. He reached up and brushed his thumb over Peter's bottom lip. “What about here then? It's going somewhere. Choose or I'll do it for you.” He held Peter's hips and slammed his hips against the young prince's ass.

“My mouth!” he said quickly. “Please.”

“Sure, sweetheart. I'll fuck your mouth. Since you want it so bad,” he winked. “But you'll want to keep your teeth off of me if you don't want to see my sword again.”

He didn't give the young prince any time to change his mind as he untied his trousers and pulled out his cock. He let the thing slap against his cheek, resting on his face. Peter winced in disgust.

“Oh, look. It's happy to see you,” Tony laughed. “Now, open up.”

Peter was compliant as Tony fed him his dick. He sigh as he slid between the softness of Peter's lips into his hot mouth. “Now suck it, sweetheart.”

It took Peter a moment to figure it out, sealing his lips around it and sucking. Tony watched him for a moment, letting him get used to the feeling before pressing in deeper, smirking as those eyes widened when Tony pushed into his throat. He choked and Tony pulled out, let him recover. Then he slapped his cheek, “Open up, princess. I don't have all night.”

He wasn't so gentle with him now, fucking his face, moaning as Peter gagged and choked. The tears rolling down his face made him want to cum all too soon and before long he had to pull out to stop himself. He slapped Peter's face with his cock, laughing when he wrinkled his nose.

“I think your mouth was made for cock, sweetheart,” Tony said, despite that Peter wasn't particularly good at sucking him off. “It's no surprise given what a dirty little whore you are. Do you think your subjects can see it?”

Peter made a soft sound, almost a sob. His red eyes glared up at him. “My guards are going to kill you.”

“I don't think you want them to. We both know you want this. You dream of me don't you? I know you do. Your body wants me back inside.”

His head tossed on the pillow. “No,” he sobbed, pleading. It didn't matter if it was true, what mattered was how hard Tony got to watch him cry.

Tony caught his chin, turning his head up. He took his cock and pressed it against his lips, pushing in slow, letting it fill his mouth inch by inch. “Look what you let me do to you,” he taunted. “Filling your royal mouth with my dick.”

Peter sobbed, crying, fresh tears wetting his already tear stained cheeks. He gagged before Tony had even reached his throat, likely disgusted by his words. Tony wasn't interested in taking it easy on the poor boy. He gave him all of it and he fucked his throat. He held him by his hair, thrusting his hips, sighing in pleasure as Peter choked. He struggled, pulling at the ropes, unable to breathe. He was helpless and terrified and it was painted on his pretty face. Tony pulled out only to release, cum spraying from his cock to land on pale cheeks, across his nose, on his forehead. He wiped the end of his cock on his lips.

“There,” Tony said. “Now you look like the whore prince that you are.”

“You got what you wanted,” Peter rasped, throat wrecked. “Now untie me.”

Tony smirked. “No, I don't think I will.” He placed a kiss on Peter's forehead where it was clean. “The guards will find you sooner or later. Maybe they'll even take their turn with our royal harlot.”

He went to the window, ignoring the boy's protests, demanding he come back and untie him. He climbed down, deciding that he should never return to the palace unless he were interested in being executed.

**Author's Note:**

> [My Pillowfort](http://pillowfort.social/babybatscreations)


End file.
